Can You Really Go Back to Who You Used to Be?
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: Ron Weasly is a Death Eater guard at a nazilike internment camp for muggle borns. Can he go back on what he's done and save everyone? Rating for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Hermione is in an interment camp for muggle borns, sort of like what Hitler did to the jews, but instead we've got voldemort on our hands. Ron's one of the Guards. Can he some how find a way to save the world from Voldemort? More importantly, can he find the will and reason to do it?

The Past is Another Land, Aida , the Broadway musical

You know nothing about me! And care even less!

How could you understand our emptiness?

You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth.

In bleeding us dry, you've longed for our spirit…

But that, you will never… posses…

The Past is now another land. Far beyond my reach.

Invaded by insidious, foreign bodies, foreign speech.

Where the timeless joys of childhood lye broken on the beach.

The Present is an empty space between the good and bad…

A moment leading nowhere. Too pointless to be sad.

But time enough to lay to waste every certainty I had…

The Future… is a barren world. From which I can't return.

Both heartless and material, its retched spoils not my concern;

Shining like an evil sun as my childhood treasures burn…

Shining like and evil sun, as my childhood treasures… Burn.

"Do you have anything today?" She whispered into the cool night air through a barbed wire fence. One would think she was going crazy for no one else was to be seen.

"Ron? " she whispered a little louder. Sure enough, deep out of the shadows came a tall, red headed man of about 22.

"No." He said regretfully, his breath freezing as soon as he released it. "But I do have some news." Hermione looked at him, hoping maybe the light forces had finally broken through.

He hated to see her so worked up like this… the hope in her being brought up as high as it could go, only be crushed by his next words.

"Harry's been attacked again." Her eyes light flickered off quickly, and she adverted her eyes from him from then on. "They don't know how they keep finding him. They have him so well hidden… But then again, they have a lot of spies very deep in…"

"Like you." She said coldly, remembering that night, 2 years ago.

" 'Mione, will you marry me?"

Tears flooded Hermione's eyes as she looked at the man kneeling in front of her with flaming red hair. He had never seemed so honest and true as he had when he'd said those four little words. The entire restaurant had stopped to watch this proposal.

"Yes!" she sobbed, flinging her arms around him and clinging to him tight.

The restaurant burst into applause after her reply… But soon after it started screams began to intermingle with the cheers, and soon all smiles were gone, as at least a hundred death eaters began a mass attack. Hermione's first thought was to dissaparate.

'_But all those people…'_

'You have to save yourself if you want to marry Ron, grow old together, have children.'

'_Stay here… they'll need you.'_

'Go home'

It was then she spotted Ron, his wand out, performing a spell on her. She hadn't heard him mutter it, but seeing the thoughts running through her mind she recognized it immediately as the Imperious Curse. Wait, Ron, _doing _the _Imperious Curse_? On _her_!

She had a silent battle between him and her mind, which she soon won. She looked at him, both frightened and curious at what could possibly make him do this to her. The women he loved. The women, little did he know, that was currently carrying his child that was 7 months from birth. She only had one thought then. Run. Run as fast as her slim legs would carry her away from the man she loved so much, yet had just a moment ago, learned to fear. She joined the muggle-mass attempting to get away. Maybe she could blend. Get away somehow. But the Death Eaters had other plans. They kept the group confined. And when Hermione finally thought to attempt to Dissaparate, she found she couldn't and that wards had been put up.

The death Eaters began picking people from the group. They took them into another room and never came back. The people feared what was happening in that room. They occasionally heard screams echo from behind that door, but in the end they were all quieted. Each scream was silenced somehow. Eventually, one of the Death Eaters came by her. She'd tried to hide her face, but it seemed as if the man under the mask had recognized her anyway. He stood directly in front of her, his tall frame blocking all else from view. And then, he pulled off his mask to reveal startlingly familiar red hair and freckles.

"I did this for you" he said, his voice monotone as if he'd practiced this 500 times.

She couldn't say a word. Silent tears just fell down her face as she tried to work out what was going on. _Why _was her life turning upside down like this in an instant?

With a sudden scream she was pulled back into reality and realized his hands were upon hers. She tugged them away as quickly as she could, all the while staring at this piece of filth in front of her who she had once claimed to love.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you." she said in a whisper so fiercely she had trouble believing it was her own voice.

"Come with me." he said, once again in monotone. He grabbed her arms and dragged her off toward the other room. The door opened, and he went in with her. It was a small room, filled with stored food for the restaurant. Ron and her were the only ones in the small room. It grew so quiet with him just standing there, staring at her. After a moment of silence she gained the will to speak.

"Is that why you proposed? As a distraction? How could you be a part of that? It's everything we grew up against. Everything that tried to kill us when we were in school. And you're a PART of it now. How could I have ever loved you. Ever…"

"Mione, listen to me!" He shouted, his hands gripping her upper arms a little tighter then he'd meant, and seeing the pained look on her face, he quickly let go.

'They said if I didn't do it, join and do this tonight, that they'd kill you and all I loved-"

"And you think we'd rather have the man we know as our best friend, as the man we LOVE be traitor!

Ron, we would die for you, do what ever we could to help you. What happened to the days when you knew this? What happened to the days when you used to talk to us freely?"

"If you'd have heard what they would do to all of you-"

"Me, Harry, you're family, we all would have helped. We would have protected you. And now your just another death eater, to cowardly to face his own fate, and too retched to ever be wanted again."

Her eyes shot daggers into his, only to soon see him raising his wand. In a second, a chair begain to glow.

"This portkey is back to your house. Stay in hiding there. And scream on three… One, two, thr-"

Hermione's lungs let out a shrill shout of terror as the porkey took her home.

"Is she dead?" A fellow death eater asked after hearing the scream.

"Yes, now get the others. We have work to do…"

"I thought we'd gone over this Mione", Ron replied, his voice exhausted.

"We have, but its been two years to the day today. As long as I've went with out bringing it up, I thought it deserved some attention."

"How can you think when you're in there? Barely a mouthful a day, less water then half a human would drink. How can you still get the will to walk out here every night to see if I'm here. How do you still do that when you think I don't love you after all that has happened.

"Because I have hope, Ron, of a better tomorrow then today."

Ron turned his back on her then, He couldn't deal with this tonight. He'd go back to his barracks and sleep the night away.

He stowed his wand away as he reached the building where he would sleep. He reached his room on the second floor and found his three roommates already in bed, asleep. Not surprising, it was 3 A.M.

He stripped his robes off and fell into his bed, thoughts of the bushy haired women ran through his mind. Why was he here right now? He shouldn't be in this sort of luxury when so many people that really thought the same as him were right out there, suffering so much from hunger and pain. He hated to say it, but he longed to be a part of it. To suffer with them. To force Hermione to listen with out a metal fence in between them…

With all the thoughts buzzing through his head, they blended with what might have been dreams until, quite suddenly, he found himself being woken and the light of morning creeping over the windows. He'd just had a marvelous dream. A dream where he wasn't a death eater, Voldemort was gone, and Hermione was married to him.

It was in that moment that he decided to make that dream a reality.

A/N- so? How is it? I've taken a BIG break from writing but couple of nights ago this just popped into my head. REVIEW! It would be MUCH appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione, presently asleep, was dreaming of food… a large mountain that reached the sky. And it was all for her and the people around her. It was enough food to last a life time. Steak, potatoes, pudding, carrots, chicken, turkey, stuffing, cake, cheese, milk… the list was endless. But when ever she picked up a chicken leg, or a glass of milk, or a carrot stick, it would disappear from her hands, vanish. And so she'd reach for more, but that, too, would vanish before she had the chance to quench the ache in her stomach. The pain soon grew so intense that she awoke, clutching her stomach, tears on the brim of her eyes. She lay on the floor with hundreds of bodies around her. No blanket covered her. Just her flimsy, dirty white shirt and pants which at first fit, now hung more then loosely off her body.

She could see the small amount of light the sun had already began to grace the world with. Well, it used to grace the world. Now all the sun seemed to mean was yet another day of hard labor and starvation was upon them all. They had been the unlucky ones who had survived the night.

Hermione knew she was stronger then those who begged for death. Knew she was a fighter to the end. But she couldn't help but see the peaceful look on the faces of the dead, knowing that they were out of this hell hole and in a much better place.

But there was no time to think of that. The lodging room door had been opened. The first thing the men with the lit wands did was cover their noses and mouths. When hundreds of bodies clung together in a room for a whole night, a smell did seem to arise.

"All right you bloody bastards! Get your asses out to your stations! Same work as yesterday! And if I catch any of you hanging back here again, there'll be more hell to pay then even the devil can imagine!" As he said this, he walked through the crowd of people huddled together for warmth. He kicked all he went by, crucioed a few others, and mumbled a bit more about how muggle borns were scum and had no right to stand on the same earth as the noble pure bloods of the world.

Eventually the mass of people left the large room used for sleeping and went outside to their stations. There job? Spell producing.

They were given hundreds of thousands of books to look through of Latin terms. Most spells were derived from Latin, and it was their job to take words, put them into a spell, and see what they'd do. Well, no, they didn't get to attempt the spell. They told the words to a guard, who would then test it on one of people from the day before who had the most nonsense spells created. Hermione had no trouble avoiding this, but she hated what she was doing. She was giving the enemy weapons. So many weapons it was unbearable.

She had just picked up her book when suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She immediately tensed, ready for the likely blow or curse that would follow. They liked to see you get worked up, get scared. That way the fear was more evident in your eyes.

But instead she heard a very light, almost welcomed voice.

"Hermione, I need to speak with you," he said in small whisper in her ear. "Just go along with what I say, alright?"

"Sir? Captain Malfoy?" Hermione could, surprisingly, hear the loathing in his voice as he said the words, but apparently no one else could. "I'd like to take this women," he said, grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling her from the ground rather more roughly then he would ever normally do. "to my chambers for the day. It has been a long time since I've had day off and you can understand my… longing."

Malfoy, that is, Malfoy Senior, did not seem to recognize her, for he allowed it…

"Of course. You are expected here after mid lunch."

And so, Ron pulled roughly at Hermione's bone-thin arm toward his room. When they reached stairs leading up to his shared room they began to climb, and he began to talk.

"Hermione," he said, taking each step heavily yet also quickly. "This is the only was I could think of talking to you with out to much risk involved." They reached the first landing, but Ron didn't stop, he just kept staring at the stairs, climbing up and up. "I've told you time and time again how much I love you. I know you don't believe it, but that also isn't the point, but, well, what I'm trying to say is-" he'd reached the second landing but Hermione was not beside him. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as he thought of what could have possibly happened to her in just two flights of stairs…

He chanced a glance down the stair well, and there she was, unharmed, sitting on the first landing. He ran down the flight to her and caught a few of her words, "My lungs.., burn…too weak…" He didn't think a second thought. He quickly picked her up and ascended back up the second flight.

He set her down when they reached his floor and he walked her to his empty room. She sat down on the first available bed looking completely warn.

"Hermione," he said, kneeling on both knees in front of her, lightly gripping her shoulders and looking deep into those chocolate brown eyes that he hadn't seen happy since the day he'd proposed to her. "You and I both know that this has to end. It needs to end. I am, I think, one of the only Death Eaters here who honestly believes that. I had a dream last night, Hermione. A dream about you, about us, about the world; what it would be like if all of this hadn't happened. When I woke up this morning I had something go through my mind. Something so crazy that I knew only the women I loved, and who once loved me, could help me. All I'm asking is for you to give me a few minutes of your undivided attention. We can do this. You can do this. All you need is a little bit of help from the outside. And I might be that help 'Mione. I could be it if you wanted me to be."

Ron looked at her desperately. The expression on her face had not changed. Ron wondered if she'd fallen asleep with her eyes open. Maybe she really was just that exhausted. It was then that her eyes looked down at the floor and a small, solitary tear fell from her eye and too the floor. The tear made a small, almost soundless drop on the ground. Ron looked down at the tear mark. It laid there, a small symbol of a women's grief. It would evaporate in a few minutes and no one would ever know that it had fallen, let alone been shed in the most utter desperation known to man.

"I have a plan, Hermione. And I think it could work. All I need is for you to help me. I know you are strong. You are not weak. You can do what ever you set your mind to, I've seen you do it!"

Her gaze returned to his and this time it was not with lifeless brown eyes. A sparkle of what Hermione had been before her world had been turned upside down seemed to be, somehow, shining through all of the pain. She spoke then, very desperately, but she did it none the less… "If you have a plan, then lets hear it."

A/N- I know, quite dramatic. Not as long as the last one but I did this all in one sitting which is weird for me (wrote first chapter in 3 nights, very complicated, I know). I hope this makes up for the abysmal first chapter which I myself think is one of my worst opening chapters ever. REVIEW! And I shall give you a hug!

sarah


End file.
